disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Kira Precure To the Rescue!
'Kira Kira Precure to the Rescue! '''is the 1st episode of Season 19. Summary February is finally here, and Valentine's Day is coming soon, but the new Valentine's Day cupcakes at Lucinda and Marla's Cupcake Magic! bakery have gone quickly bad and so have all the valentine chocolates and candies which are now black! Now with the help of their new friends, the Kira Kira Precures, the Disney Junior Club must face a group of new enemies and save the KiraKirau inside the sweets before Valentine's Day! Plot The episode begins in Disney Junior Town where everyone is setting up early Valentine's Day decorations, and meanwhile at Sofia's castle, Sofia was still asleep in her bed when her alarm from her iDisney phone went out! Blinking groggily, Sofia gets up and picks up her phone only to see that it was the first day of February! She then lets out a big smile as she hopped out of bed, got dressed, grabbed her bag and phone, and went down to eat breakfast before going out to meet her friends. After saying good morning and goodbye, Sofia hopped onto her scooter and rode off to Starlight Beach to meet the Octonauts and say happy February to them! When Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso woke up, they were awed that it was February already and now the whole Octonauts crew was excited too! As they all got dressed and went out to meet Sofia, Kwazii asked why Sofia woke them up as she explains that everyone is setting up for Valentine's Day which is coming up soon, and that's not even the best part! Lucinda and her mom Marla have baked their special Valentine's Day cupcakes at Cupcake Magic today! Thrilled, Kwazii felt that he could almost taste those cupcakes and runs off to the witches' bakery to order them. But before he could run off there, Captain Barnacles stops his friend and reminds him that they need to pick up their friends first before going to Cupcake Magic!. Kwazii sighed heavily, but decides that maybe getting their friends was a good idea. When everyone was all together, the Disney Junior Club head to Cupcake Magic! where Lucinda is putting up the new Valentine's Day chocolate cupcakes on the display at the window when she saw her friends come over as she then greets them with a smile. She says hello and that they are just in time to taste the new cupcakes that she and her mom, Marla, made. She hands them all each a cupcake, not knowing that they all turned black before they dug it. But as they all bit into their cupcakes, they only found them disgustingly gross! When Lucinda noticed their disgusted faces, her friends all spit out the blackened pieces of the cupcakes as Kwazii blurts out that they tasted awful. Like they were burnt. Lucinda was confused of how the chocolate cupcakes got so bad quickly as she goes back inside the bakery and comes back out with a cupcake (which is also blackened) to reassure her friends that they taste fine. But then, her face became disgusted too when she took a bite out of the black cupcake and then spits it out. Scratching her head in confusion, Lucinda asks how the cupcakes go bad right now when she and her mom made them so quickly. Just then, Amaya hears someone complaining about his Valentine's Day chocolates turning black, then a woman who was irritated about her pastries going black, then Minnie's nieces, Millie and Melody, crying about their valentine sugar cookies went black too while Minnie was comforting them. Something weird is definitely going on. Why were all the sweets suddenly going bad? Could've be Romeo who invented a sour-nator that would've made all the sweets go black, Maleficent using her evil magic on the sweets, Jafar, Ursula, Evil Queen, or some other villains? There's only one way to find out. The Disney Junior Club rushed away from Cupcake Magic! and waved goodbye to Lucinda and to not worry as they made their way to the treehouse. There, Sofia analyzed the cupcake that she bit into and find out that it looked hollowed on the inside. Connor finds that very weird as he took a closer look. Suddenly, the gang heard a loud explosion outside! Everyone ran out to see what was going on and saw a battle going on! There, at the other side of town were five girls in animal costumes; a bunny, a squirrel, a lion, a cat, and a dog! They were fighting with some kind of ugly monster holding a big sparkling ball of colored stars. Kwazii declares that they should help them as he sprouts out his aqua wings and flies off to the battle before any of his friends can stop him. Sighing heavily, Captain Barnacles and Captain Jake decide to follow him from below. Elsewhere, the five girls where fighting off the monster by using kicks, punches, and tons of girl power. Not to mention awesome weapons like compacts and wands filled with magical and delicious pink, blue, yellow, purple, and red icing. But the monster was so strong that not even the girls can stop it and he knocked them out one by one! The girls struggled to get up as the monster was getting closer to them to finish it off with one final attack. But before he could attack, Kwazii appears and lands to form a magical protective force field above him and the animal girl team. The girl with the pink hair thanks him as she gets up and finds the right time to use her magical whipped icing to finish off the monster. After sending him flying off, the pink haired girl with the rabbit ears thanks Kwazii again for helping her and her friends, who were getting up, and Kwazii responds that it was the least he can do. He could never leave any hero or heroine hanging. Just then, Captains Barnacles and Jake appeared out of breath as Barnacles slightly scolds at Kwazii to wait a little longer for them to help the girl. The pink haired girl, whom was named Cure Whip, tells him that it's all okay and that Kwazii shouldn't be scolded at for helping, which Kwazii agrees with. Then, the blue haired girl, who was named Cure Gelato, gets up and makes her introduction just as Cure Custard the girl with the golden yellow hair and squirrel themes, Cure Macaron the girl with purple hair and cat ears, and the red haired girl with the chocolate hat named Cure Chocolat also made their introductions. Kwazii politely greets them back and introduces his friends Captain Barnacles and Captain Jake back to them. Then, Cure Whip thanks Kwazii for his help just as her stomach began to growl. Embarrassed, she laughed nervously as her friends gave her flat faces. All that fighting sure made her hungry, and so has her cute fairy friend, Pekorin. When he heard his new friend's stomach growl, Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Captain Jake invites the team whom they were named KiraKira Precure A La Mode to the Disney Junior Club's treehouse for lunch. As they came back, Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Captain Jake introduces their other friends to the Cures while Cubby, Greg, and Connor made lunch for everyone. The picnic table was all set, and on the table were sandwiches, apples, mango smoothies, burgers, fries, salad, rice, barbecue kabobs, and for dessert Kwazii uses his sweets galore power to make macarons, ice cream, custard, chocolate cake, and strawberry shortcakes which satisfies the Cures. While everyone was eating, Kwazii thought about the sweets back at Disney Junior Town going black and bad as he begins asking Cure Whip about why and how the sweets were going bad. Cure Whip gulped down her food, and begins explaining. Kirakiraru, which was the source of energy that resides in sweets to energize people, are what make the sweets, well sweet. But then, they were stolen by that monster who was a dragon Kira Kira thief named Gummy which was how and why the sweets went bad in the first place. That would also explain why Lucinda and Marla's chocolate Valentine's Day cupcakes were going quickly bad. The kirakiraru was taken away from them. Just thinking about that made Kwazii angry and determined to not let anymore Kirakiraru be stolen from any sweets or desserts, which also makes his friends fuel up with determination too. From Kwazii's words and from fueling up their energy with food. The KiraKira Precures appreciated the Disney Junior Club's help, but they assured them that they can handle it on their own. After the Precures left, Kwazii follows them before Captain Barnacles could stop him as Captain Jake tells him that Kwazii and the Precures will be fine. Elsewhere in Disney Junior Town, Kwazii was helping the KiraKira Precures take care of the monster that has stolen the KiraKirau from more sweets and desserts. He used the circumhorizontal arc whip to whiplash at the monster's legs and then used sports magic to kick a magic soccer ball at it's face. Then Kwazii helped Cure Macaron and Cure Chocolat take care of the KiraKirau. But before they could get close to it, the monster smacks them three at a time and they were knocked out cold. But only for a second as the continued fighting alongside with Cure Whip, Cure Custard, and Cure Gelato. Cure Gelato pulls out her Sweet Pact and pulls out a little pen that looked like a whisk, then inserting it into some blue cream, Cure Gelato releases a lasso of cream around the monster and tried her best to pull it away from her friends. But he was too strong. Luckily, Cure Gelato had some help when Cure Whip and Cure Custard joined her. As Kwazii helped Cure Macaron and Cure Chocolat up, he used Water Pulse to push the monster down then send it crashing down before his body hit the three Precures. With the power of their Sweet Pacts, the Precures used all their powers to defeat the monster and release the KiraKirau back into the sweets which returns them back into their natural colors. After the monster was gone, Kwazii jumped up and down then stopped to give each of the Precures a high five. Cures Whip, Custard, Chocolat, and Gelato were in it, but Cures Macaron wasn't into the high five. Instead, she scolded at Kwazii for interfering and getting involved with the fight again. Angered, Cure Gelato came to defend Kwazii and tell Cure Macaron that he was just doing his best to help them, and admits that maybe they do need help from others. But Cure Macaron only responds with a bored yawn, showing that she was ignoring Cure Gelato's words which got her more angry. Just as the two were about to bicker, Cure Whip jumps in the conversation and stops them immediately as she thanks Kwazii again for helping again. Kwazii replies "you're welcome" again just as his friends ran to see if he was okay. Again, Kwazii says that he's fine but they still needed to stop that monster from stealing any more kirakiraru... and fast! Powers that Kwazii uses * Sweets Galore * Magic Sword * Water Pulse * Circumhorizontal Arc Whip * Aqua Wings * Cooking & Baking Magic * Mystic Paintbrush * Sports Magic * Protection Power * Super Speed * Super Strength Trivia * This episode is marked as the season premiere. * The Kira Kira Precure A La Mode team make their first appearance in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 19 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Specials Category:Episodes featuring the Cures Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 19 images Category:Season Premieres Category:Images from shows